Retrouvailles
by Veruka Nest
Summary: Un élément du passé d'Angel va ressurgir à la surprise de tous. Angel/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Retrouvaille**__**s**_

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joss Whedon.

**Rating** : T

**Spoiler: **Petit mélange entre la saison 3 et 4

**_Prologue_**

_Il fait froid. La nuit est glaciale. La lune observe le monde, insensible à son malheur. Insensible au sort des hommes. Pourtant elle semble songeuse en cette nuit d'hiver. Un fait va se produire. Un fait marquant pour le monde de l'obscur. Un fait qui ne troublera guerre la vie des simples mortelles vivant ici bas. Mais le monde de l'ombre s'en souviendra.J' en suis sure. Du moins c'est ce que je pense._

_Je m'appelle Elizabeth mais tout le monde m'appelle Lili._

_Je suis animée par quelque chose de plus fort que; tout la vengeance._

_Ce soir je retrouve mon frè va changer pour Liam ou devrai-je dire Angel._

**_Chapitre 1_**

_Cela vous étonne peut être mais Angel a bien une sœ devrais être morte depuis des centaines d'années mais aller savoir ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de Liam cette nuit là.La nuit ou il a tué ma famille,la nuit ou il a fait de moi l'une des aurai pu me pense que j'aurai préféré.Mais non,il a préféré me faire souffrir.C'est mon avis mais ce n' étais pas le sien ce soir là.Ecoute un peu comment je suis devenu un monstre._

_Tout se passe une nuit de 1753 à Galway en les villageois se cachent dans leurs maisons. Il y a des morts à la tombée de la personne ne nuit là, j'étais enfermée dans ma chambre. Mon père avait peur également et il semblait connaître le mal._

_J'entendis du bruit, des n'osai bouger. Quelques instants plus tard la porte de ma chambre volait en é jeune et belle femme de la bourgeoisie entra dans la chambre .Une magnifique jeune femme blonde.J'appris par la suite qu'elle s'appelait Darla._

_Elle s'approcha de moi.M'attrapa par les cheveux et me jeta sur pleurai ,je la suppliait.C'est alors que Liam entra dans la pièce. _

_Darla : Que veut tu faire de celle la ?_

_Liam : Laisse-moi seul avec elle un instant que je dise au revoir à ma sœur._

_Darla sortit de la pièce._

_Lili : Liam, que se passe-t-il ? Quels sont ces cris ? N'étais tu points mort ? Je t'en pris mon frère, répond moi._

_Liam s'approcha de moi et me caressa les cheveux._

_Liam : Ma douce Elizabeth, j'aurai aimé t'emmener dans mon périple mais ma dame n'apprécierait pas._

_Je m'accrochai à sa main._

_Lili : De quoi parles-tu ? Pourquoi ta main est elle glacée ?_

_Il s'approcha plus près de moi._

_Liam : Tu ne comprends pas petite sœur ? Je suis la mort et par mon baiser je vais te la donner._

_Je pleurai en silence voyant ma dernière heure venue et le visage de mon assassin étant celui du frère que j'avais tant aimé.Il caressa mon visage._

_Liam : J'ai donné la mort à toute la ville, je ne veux pas que ton sort soit le mê es la seule dans cette ville qui m'ait compris et aimé.Je préfère te donner une nouvelle chance._

_Il se pencha alors sur mon cou et la douleur fut fulgurante. Il venait de me donner le baiser de la mort._

_Il s'arrêta alors que j'étais sur le point de succomber. Il s'entailla le poignet et me fit boire un peu de son sang._

_La dernière image que j'ai en tant que mortelle est celle de mon frère penché au dessus de moi._

_Liam : Tu ne va pas mourir._

_Quand je revins à moi, le temps avait passé.Liam n'était plus là.Et je n'étais plus humaine.J'étais devenu un vampire assoiffée de sang dans une ville laissée pour ce que je désirai le plus au moment de mon réveil c'était retrouver mon frère et ne plus jamais le quitter._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

_C'est ainsi que je partis à sa recherche.J'étais persuadé qu'il m'attendait quelque dé départ mon périple fut solitaire. Je ne voulais que mon frè plus le temps passai plus l'impatience me rendait furieuse._

_Je ne faisais pas que me nourrir, je torturai mes plus elles criaient et plus j'aimais fis parler de moi de cette faç me disais que peut être Liam en entendrai parler et qu'il me fis une bonne partie de l'Europe avant d'être retrouvé ce ne fut pas par Liam mais par l'ordre d'Aurelius dirigé par le maitre.C'est lui qui involontairement me remis sur la piste de Liam qui s'appelai désormais Angelus._

_Je suivi le maître dans ses périples car je savais d'après ce qu'il me racontait que Darla lui reviendrai. Et ce fut le cas._

_Angelus réaparut accompagné de la femme qui avait changé sa vie et la mienne._

_ Une nuit alors que j'écoutais le maître me raconter ses aventures Angelus et Darla arrivèrent._

_Mon cœur failli exploser lorsque je le qui est purement imagé vu que mon cœur ne battait plus depuis de nombreuse anné le moment je ne sus que avec le maître et ne semblait pas me ne réagis que lorsqu'il annonça qu'il quittai l'ordre d'Aurelius et qu'il emmenai Darla._

_A ce moment je bondi vers lui._

_Lili : Je viens avec toi mon frère._

_Il ne semblait pas me reconnaî me dévisagea puis s'approcha de moi._

_Angelus : Elizabeth ! Que diable, fais-tu ici ?_

_Je lui pris les mains._

_Lili : Je te cherchai.J'ai passé toutes ces années en espérant te es là maintenant et je ne veux plus que nous soyons séparé t'accompagnerai ou tu iras._

_Angelus se dégagea de mon emprise._

_Angelus : Si je t'ai laissé la vie sauve ce n'est certainement pas pour que tu viennes me ne veux pas de toi. Tu es toujours la même petite fille trouillarde et pleurnicharde que j'ai tué._

_Je ne veux pas de toi et je ne veux plus te revoir._

_Darla riait derrière ne pouvais plus ne comprenais plus. Il ne m'avait pas laissé la vie en avait fait un partit en riant, avec Darla sous son bras._

_J'étais assise à maître me rejoint et prit mon visage entre ses mains._

_Le maître : Nous venons tout deux de perdre quelqu'un qui nous est cher._

_Il me releva._

_Le maître : En attendant un hypothétique retour, acceptes tu de rester à nos coté deviendra ma t'apprendrai tout ce que tu auras besoin de savoir._

_Lili : J'accepte._

_Il me caressa le visage._

_Le maître : N'oublie pas une chose, tu as l'éternité devant toi.L'éternité pour te venger._

_Je souris._

_Lili : Vous avez raison._

_Et c'est ainsi que je rejoignis l'ordre d'Aurélius pendant plusieurs dizaine d'anné'à ce qu'au début du 20ème siècle Darla ne revienne prendre sa place auprès du maître._

**_Chapitre 3_**

_Liam était sorti de ma vie mais il ne cessa de me hanter._

_Peu importe ou nous allions avec le maître, la réputation diabolique d'Angelus nous précédait. « Le démon au visage d'ange » voilà comment il était appelé._

_Ma fureur ne fit qu'augmenter de jour en sorte de concours se mit en qu'il faisait je faisais deux fois pire._

_Le maître était ravi par ma cruauté.Il m'apprit beaucoup de chose pendant ces dé je crois que je suis arrivée là ou j'en suis grâce à lui._

_Je dévastais l'Europe, je fis même un périple en Russie._

_Mais Angelus faisait toujours plus fort, il était toujours plus vampires le craignaient et l'adulaient._

_Je bouillais inté la préférée du maître ne me laissait pas beaucoup de liberté de mouvement._

_Jusqu'au jour ou Angelus devint Angel._

_J'avais beau être à des centaines de kilomètres de là, je senti sa lui rendait son âme,et on me donnait une seconde chance de faire pire que lui._

_Darla revint comme un petit chien auprès du décidais que c'était le moment pour moi de prendre mon envol et je commençais alors ma de mon frère tout en dévastant et découvrant le monde._

_Pas mal comme projet vous ne trouvez pas ?_


End file.
